


Angel Kisses

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Fluff, I love you's, M/M, One-Shot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: This is the smut version of this one. Comment and leave Kudos. If there are any inconsistencies, please tell me.





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smut version of this one. Comment and leave Kudos. If there are any inconsistencies, please tell me.

It was storming when Cas woke. He didn't grasp why he tried to force himself to sleep anymore, but he did. He never slept soundly anymore. He sighed wearily, and shoved himself off the bed, shuffling carefully to the dirty window. 

 

Cas yanked the blinds sideways so he could stare outside. 

 

It was no use, as he could barely see the any of the outside through the abundant rain. He sighed again and let go of the blinds. The room was it's usual dark since Dean was still asleep. Cas let out another frustrated sigh. 

 

Ever since he was younger he couldn't sleep when it was storming. It might have been funny to some people that an couldn’t sleep while thunder and lightning raged outside. They might also think it was funny that someone who was an angel of the lord would be afraid of something like this; just a little thunder and lightning. 

 

A loud crack sounded, and Cas jumped, knocking into the side table. It caused him to fall, and a loud thump issued around the room when he landed. 

 

He waited a couple seconds and then groaned to himself when Dean’s voice reached him, "Cas?" 

 

Cas pushed himself off of the floor, and moved back to his bed, "I just fell, Dean. I'm all good." A hum sounded from Dean, and then another crack went through the room. 

 

Cas jumped and heard Dean let out a string of cuss words, "Why didn't you tell me it was storming?" 

 

Cas swallowed. 

 

"It's just a storm, Dean. I'm not a little kid." 

 

Another loud sigh issued, and then once more, a crack sounded, and Cas jumped. "I'm not going to listen to you freak out all night. Just get your ass over here." 

 

Cas sighed and shook his head. He knew Dean couldn't see him. He hesitated a moment before he rose from his own bed slowly and made his way through the small motel room. 

 

The walls were coated in a dense blue colour, and it had an alcove by the door. There was a table and three chairs that surrounded it. The beds were on opposite sides of the room, and there was a door that led to the bathroom: a small, light blue coloured, non-decorated bathroom. They shared this since they had come together to this...fucked up hunt. 

 

Cas took all this in by the time he stood at the edge of Dean’s bed. Dean sat up on his elbows and squinted at Cas. 

 

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head and lightly sat down on the bed. He felt Dean roll back over, and he laid straight on his back, making sure not to touch him in any way. 

 

He felt the body heat of Dean, and he began to relax. His muscles were still tense, but he was slowly falling down into sleep. 

 

He forced himself to stay awake for a couple moments, but he was becoming more and more exhausted. 

 

He jumped and shot up when a loud boom and the sound of pelting rain sounded. He heard Dean sigh, and then he was being pulled down, his back pressed against his best friends front. 

 

And then there were lips in his neck, just trailing from his shoulder to the crook of his neck. "Relax, Cas," Dean whispered, and Cas felt himself relaxing. 

 

This was normal for them whenever one was scared or hurt. Dean rubbed circles in Cas’s hip, and his let his eyes flutter shut a bit. 

 

He could still hear the rain and the thunder, but his heartbeat was overriding them both. 

 

Dean’s lips were becoming more frantic, and Cas could feel Dean’s growing erection pressed into his thigh. Dean bit down lightly on Cas’s shoulder, and then suckled on the small wound, and Cas’ hips moved forward, rubbing himself against the rough fabric of the sheet. 

 

Dean was slowly moving, tiny little rolls of his hips against Cas. 

 

Cas felt his breath hitch, and he let out a small whine. Dean let out a sharp breath, and moved his body against Cas’ again. 

 

Cas shifts his thigh, rubbing up against Dean’s erection. Dean choked on a breath, and his hips jump a little. 

 

"Fuck", he breathed, and Cas pushes his own body back again. 

 

Cas turned his head a bit, and pressed his lips against Dean’s. They haven't done this in what seems like forever, and Cas was breathless is seconds. 

 

A tremor ran through Cas’ body, and he pressed back against Dean again. 

 

"I need you," Cas all but whimpers to Dean. 

 

"God - yeah. Me to, Cas," Dean breathes out. 

 

Cas nods, and then Dean kisses him with a hot fever, and pushes him onto his back, his body pressing into Cas's. 

 

Dean's hands are gentle and careful, and Cas is burning with the desire for something. 

 

Dean carefully slips of Cas's boxer, and his own as well. 

 

And then Dean is pushing his erection against Cas', and Oh god the friction felt amazing. Dean moved his lips down Cas' jaw and to his shoulder, and the he reaches down with a free hand, and firmly wraps his hand around Cas' cock, and strokes him. 

 

Cas pulls in a stuttering breath, and arches his back. Because just the feeling of Dean's fingers around him after so long is amazing. 

 

And then Dean presses another kiss to Cas's shoulder and starts to move down, nosing against Cas' stomach, leaving soft kisses on his way. He breathes in deep against Cas' skin, holds his breath a little too long, and lets it rush back out in a warm puff that makes Cas shake. 

 

Dean gives Cas' thighs more attention this time, and he makes sure to leave marks on them. 

 

Cas can't help the full body shudder that rips through him at the first touch of Dean's lips to the head of his dick. He whines, and throws his head back when Dean hums and Cas bucks up into Dean's hot wet mouth. 

 

Dean goes slow, licking just Cas' tip. Dean sucks and brings his hand down to jerk Cas where he's not surrounded by Dean's hot mouth, and Cas buries his hands in Dean's hair and whines for more, head thrown back against the pillows. 

 

Dean pulls off and makes a soft, delighted noise when he watches as Cas's dick leak precome. He licks it off with a blissful little smile, and then he finally moves down lower. 

 

Cas takes in a shuddering breath, and Dean breaths out hard, sending a tremor through Cas's body. 

 

And then Dean's tongue shoots out and swipes over Cas' entrance, and Cas' hips jump up even as his hands spasm and bury in the bed sheets beneath him. Dean's tongue is hot on Cas hole, and Cas lets out a whining beg. 

 

Cas is close, but when Dean pushes his tongue inside of him and his hand, still warm and sure, wraps around Cas' dick, he struggles to breathe. 

 

Cas' fingers weave through Dean's hair, and he pulls and jerks it with pleasure. His body can't seem to decide what it wants more, so it alternates between pushing up into Dean's warm grip and riding back down onto his hot tongue. 

 

"Fuck," Cas breathes through clenched teeth. 

 

And then Dean's mouth is gone, and he's heaved himself up to kiss Cas. 

 

Cas can taste himself on Dean's lips, and his stomach flips. 

 

Dean pulls back a bit. 

 

His face is flushed red, pink lips slightly open, pupils blown black, he looks so gorgeous that Cas can't breathe. 

 

"Please," he gasps out, hoping to god Dean can actually hear him. Dean moves down a bit to give Cas' nipples some attention. Small kisses first, then licks, and when he bites down, Cas arches off the bed with an embarrassing whimper. 

 

Dean's fingers find Cas' hole, and Cas wants to cry out. And he does, when Dean pushes a digit past his ring of muscles. 

 

He goes slow, but when Cas pushes down, desperate, he adds another, and Cas let outs another embarrassing whimper. He goes faster this time, but soon enough, Cas is pressing down wanting more and more. 

 

Cas can't help the pathetic whines that claws there way out of his throat, the way his hands fly up and grip Dean's upper arms, the way his legs start to tremble around Dean. 

 

Dean adds another finger, then, and Cas wants to scream. His body has never been this ready, has never wanted, Dean this bad before. And then Dean pulls his fingers out and kisses Cas softly. 

 

The first touch, just Dean's tip rubbing against Cas' hole, has Cas' breath rushing out of him. 

 

Dean finally, oh so carefully and slow, pushes all the way inside, until he's buried to the hilt. His body freezes, then, and he's quietly whining when he rests his head against Cas' sternum. 

 

"I just..I need a second," Dean breathes out. 

 

He lets Dean take his time as he breathes deep and nuzzles into Cas, his dick hard and pulsing inside of Cas. He's filling Cas up so perfectly, like they are both made for this. 

 

And then Dean starts with a slow, careful grind. 

 

Cas keens, and his fingers scratch down Dean's back, until he'd holding Dean's ass, pulling him deeper and harder. 

 

Cas' mind is swimming, nothing feels important but the weight of Dean on top of him, the slow, hot movement of his cock inside him, the way he holds onto Cas, kissing him. 

 

"I love you," Dean breathes out, and Cas' entire body breaks down in shivers and soft little whines. 

 

Dean starts to gain momentum, to move faster, but it's only when Cas whines for more, harder , faster, that he gives up the careful thrusts and drops his control. 

 

Dean starts going faster, harder, slamming into Cas in a pace that has him gasping for breath and scrambling for purchase, fingers digging into Dean's shoulders much too hard. 

 

Dean is panting too, his breaths erratic as he grinds down into Cas. Dean growls, low and a little lost, and his hands fist in the sheets beside Cas' arms. 

 

Dean whines low in his throat, and keeps grinding into Cas when Cas begs him to go still harder. 

 

And then Dean thrusts into him again, and Cas howls low and desperate, and he goes over the edge, his vision blurring and his back arches, his fingers painfully digging into Dean's shoulder. 

 

And Dean goes over the edge with him, burying his head in Cas' shoulder, his thrusts stuttering to a stop. 

 

When Dean's orgasm ends, he pulls out of Cas carefully, and kisses Cas' stomach. He presses another to Cas' hips, and the gets of the bed, jogging towards the bathroom. 

 

Cas closes his eyes, and Dean stumbles back towards the bed with a wet washcloth and a glass of water. He makes Cas drink first, then moves down between his thighs to carefully wipe Cas clean with the warm cloth, clean him up as best as he can without ushering him out of bed and into the shower. 

 

As soon as he's done, he sinks back down against Cas' side and peppers him with more soft kisses. 

 

Cas finds himself wrapped around Dean, heavy blankets pulled over them both, and he knows he slipping into sleep. 

 

He can no longer hear the rain or the thunder, since his head is pressed to Dean's chest, listening to the erratic heartbeat. 

 

"I love you too," Cas whispers before he slips into sleep, and the last thing he feels is a kiss pressed to the crown of his head, and Dean's fingers once again rubbing soft circles on his hip. 


End file.
